Pokémon Discovery: Sunset
by KwZ
Summary: El equipo de Pokémon Discovery presenta: La dramática historia de un shinny eevee criado por una pareja Umbreon.


**POKéMON DISCOVERY: **

SUNSET 

Sunset es hijo de una pareja Umbreon que fue criado en el sur de Celadon city, él es el tercero de la pareja, nuestro equipo los ha estado vigilando por mucho tiempo, pero ésta cría en especial, fue la que más nos llamó la atención, es un eevee shiny.

La madre umbreon, a la que nombramos penumbra, revisa el nido al ver el huevo pokémon empezar a moverse. midnight, el padre, se dirige inmediatamente al lugar del nacimiento, así como los hermanos Shadow y Dark. 

Shadow es la mayor, y está a punto de abandonar la manada con la llegada del nuevo miembro, por su parte, Dark aun tiene un año de edad y presenta mayor curiosidad al ver nacer a su nuevo hermano.

Finalmente, Sunset ha roto el cascarón y respira la vida por primera vez, es un hermoso EEVEE bebé.

Los primeros días de vida de un EEVEE criado por umbreons son muy difíciles, tienen que aprender a alimentarse ganándoles el alimento a los hermanos mayores, por supuesto que esto los pone muy en desventaja, haciendo, muchas veces que los mayores crezcan muy fuertes y algunos pequeños lleguen a morir, sin embargo, Sunset se las arregla con varios mordiscos para poder alcanzar algo de comida.

La familia Umbreon cuida a sus crías de diferente manera que los ESPEON, normalmente, sus actividades son todas nocturnas, y descansan en el día. Duermen aproximadamente 12 horas al día, lo demás lo ocupan en juguetear, correr y por supuesto, cazar.

Los dos Umbreon padres han localizado a un hoot-hoot tratando de acechar un rattata, de nuevo encontramos la encrucijada de la vida silvestre de los pokémon. El cazador se vuelve el cazado. Los dos Umbreon viajan por las sombras acechando al Hoot-hoot que se encuentra en un arbusto muy al nivel del suelo, mientras, en otro lado, son apoyados por Shadow, mientras que los pequeños Dark y Sunset se limitan a observar. 

Algun día, Sunset hará lo mismo, es por eso de debe aprender a temprana edad. 

Los padres han tomado a hoot-hoot con un ataque de mordida, mientras ambos los muerden por la cabeza, Shadow entra en acción y le desgarra el vientre. Después de eso, sigue la usual pelea por la comida.

Sunset hora tiene 2 meses, ya es un eevee bastante grande. Shadow abandonó la manada tiempo atrás, por lo que el compartir la comida ya no representaba tantos problemas. Había ocasiones en las que Sunset y Dark salían de la madriguera en plena luz del día, a retozar por el campo y jugar entre ellos, pero en esta ocasión Sunset aprendería el significado de permanecer en la seguridad del nido. Ambos fueron atacados por un entrenador pokémon que estaba dispuesto a capturarlos a ambos, nuestro equipo de filmación trató de disuadir al joven entrenador de que estaba alterando la vida natural, pero nuestra productora nos dijo que esto era parte de la vida de muchos pokémon salvajes, así que solo nos limitamos a observar. 

El pequeño Sunset retrocedió a donde su hermano Dark, quien esperó a que el entrenador mandara su pokémon, éste mandó un vulpix. Inmediatamente, Dark lanzó arena sobre el rostro de Vulpix, haciendo que su visibilidad disminuyera, esta oportunidad la aprovechó Sunset para escapar a la seguridad de la hierba alta desde donde veía como los hechos se fueron desenvolviendo. El entrenador mandó a Vulpix atacar a Dark con ataques de fuego, mientras sunset veía horrorizado como su hermano era quemado y posteriormente atrapado en una especie de bola, ante la celebración del joven entrenador. Sunset no tuvo más remedio que correr a toda velocidad hacia la madriguera con sus padres.

Ahora Sunset tiene dos años de edad. Ya está lo suficientemente grande como para cazar por sí solo, y sus padres lo llevan a cazar un doduo por sí solo.

Normalmente, los umbreon cazan en grupos, pero siempre tienen que cazar a un pokémon por su cuenta al menos una vez en su vida. 

Un doduo es un pokémon ave muy rápido, por lo que Sunset tendrá que aprender a acechar, lo cual es algo difícil de hacer por las noches por el color deslumbrante de un eevee shiny.

Finalmente, se acerca por su espalda hasta llegar a una altura lo suficientemente prudente como para lanzar un ataque a una de las cabezas. Sunset se aferra salvajemente al cuello con un ataque de mordisco, el cuello lanza un graznido alertando a la otra cabeza que lanza un picotazo hacia la cabeza de Sunset. Sus padres se alarman y se dirigen a su rescate, pero ven en los ojos de Sunset la desaprobación. Ahora Sunset forza a la gran ave a caer y coloca su cuerpo sobre la otra cabeza mientras así asfixia a las dos al mismo tiempo.

Esa noche, Sunset dio sus primeros pasos a la adultez.

Sunset ahora tiene 2 años y medio, y es hora de que finalmente abandone su hogar mientras que sus padres ahora tienen una nueva cría a la que llamaremos Darkness, en honor a su hermano mayor Dark.

Sunset ha vagado por los valles y los matorrales durante meses en busca de comida, preferentemente cosas pequeñas como frutas de árboles o pequeños insectos.

Es entonces que se encuentra a un grupo de eevees alrededor de una extraña roca, se encontraba en el místco lugar de las 3 rocas elementales, a donde decenas de eevees evolucionaban según sus necesidades. Fue entonces cuando empezó a dudar de su herencia umbreon por unos instantes al ver a eevees convertirse en tipo eléctrico, fuego y agua, sin embargo, tuvo que ser firme a sus convicciones y seguir su herencia.

Sunset siguió cazando por las noches, hasta aquella vez que se encontró con un entrenador pokémon. Por sus experiencias vividas tiempo atrás, su primera reacción fue de miedo y agresión, el entrenador envió lo que parcía ser otro pokémon rojo de fuego para sunset, pero en realidad era un Charmander. El nivel de Sunset era muy alto para charmander, y lo venció rápidamente con un ataque finta. Aquella noche, Sunset finalmente evolucionó en un Umbreon a la luz de luna. Esta fue la vez que nos llamó la atención el pokémon Sunset, porque en su frente estaba una mancha de media luna azul.

Sunset ya se encontraba en la adolescencia, lo podíamos decir por el brillo de sus manchas por las noches que obviamente trataban de atraer a las hembras umbreon.

Llegó por fin la noche en que Sunset vió aquel brillo que llamó tanto su atención. Se trataba de una Umbreon hembra. Sunset carecía de experiencia amorosa, por lo que sus movimientos y acercamientos torpes hicieron que la hembra lo rechazara. Sin embargo, Sunset siguió insistiendo, hasta que la hembra usó su ataque Tóxico, que no afectó tanto a Sunset, pero lo desmoralizó por completo.

Sunset ahora tiene 5 años, ya es un adulto y se encuentra cazando de día, la sequía ha atacado la comida y ahora tiene que cazar a toda hora.

En uno de estos viajes se encontró a una manada de Espeon atacando a un enorme Venosaur sin piedad, Sunset nunca había visto a un Espeon en acción, pero sentía esa enemistad existente desde hace mucho tiempo latente. Los Espeon finalmente derribaron al enorme Venosaur con ataques psíquicos y comenzaron a alimentarse, mientras los carroñeros se acercaban poco a poco, también lo hizo Sunset con esperanza de alcanzar algo de comida. Los Espeon se enfurecieron al ver la presencia incómoda de un Umbreon entre ellos, por lo que usaron todos sus ataques psíquicos en contra de él, Umbreon jamás había recibido tanto dolor en su vida, sus sienes palpitaban y tenía una enorme desorientación que hicieron que corriera a toda velocidad y chocara contra una enorme roca. 

Sunset permaneció ahí durante vario tiempo, no pudimos resistir la sutuación y finalmente decidimos ayudarlo, pero él sintió nuestra presencia y nos lanzó un ataque débil que nos afecto a todos, por suerte, un entrenador pokémon pasaba por ahí y usó su pokébola para atraparlo, Sunset no opuso resistencia alguna. Finalmente, el entrenador llevó a Sunset a un centro pokémon, donde se recuperó. El entrenador trató de domesticarlo, pero siempre recibía represalias por parte del pokémon salvaje.

Finalmente decidió ponerlo en libertad, al no avisarnos, perdimos el rastro por completo de Sunset durante 6 meses. Luego de 6 meses, Sunset fue encontrado muerto junto a varios Espeon.

Esta historia del enigmático pokémon al que llamamos Sunset muestra el lado salvaje que los pokémon viven entre sí, así como el hecho de cómo son afectados por los entrenadores pokémon que alteran su estado salvaje. Que la historia de Sunset nos sirva para hacer conciencia sobre como debemos tratar a los pokémon, no son máquinas de guerra, no son juguetes, solo son parte de este maravilloso mundo al que llamamos Tierra.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: ¿Medio chafireta la historia? Tal vez, ¿Sentimental? Algo... Ne... bueno... Siempre me ha gustado esta historia, aunque solo conozca a otra persona además de mí que le gustó... Quisiera saber si a alguien más le pareció buena historia... ¬.¬


End file.
